Under The Mistletoe
by OpalDragonStar
Summary: Genis decides to go for a walk and invites Presea along. They suddenly find themselves under mistletoe. Read to find out what happens. GenisxPresea. Oneshot.


A/N: Okay, this is a one-shot about Genis and Presea. They go for a walk, find mistletoe, and...well, you'll just have to read to find out

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia...if I did, I'd make these things happen in the game, instead of making fanfics of them!

* * *

Under The Mistletoe

The night sky was absolutely breathtaking. The stars sparkled like many tiny crystals against a velvety black sky that was free of any clouds that had been there during the day. Below, the snow glistened, and looked as if thousands of tiny stars had fallen from the heavens. All in all, the night was pleasant.

A chilly breeze was blowing, which disturbed a young Axwoman. Presea shivered and snuggled closer to the fire, hoping to escape the cold. It was useless though, as the wind was much too cold.

Lloyd and his friends had decided to camp out near this forest. The forest wasn't too thick; you could see the end of it just by looking through the trees, but it was thick enough to be called a forest. Genis glanced over at the remains of their campfire. It wasn't much of a campfire really, just a pitiful attempt at keeping them all warm.

Most of the group were asleep, trying to stay as near the fire as possible and share it's warmth. At least they were getting a good night's sleep. They all needed it, after all. They would be making their final trip to Derris-Kharlan in the morning.

Sighing, Genis very quietly got up from where his sleeping bag was, and maneuvered around his companions, trying not to disturb them. Then, just as quietly, he headed off into the forest, hoping that a walk would clear his head.

He wasn't sure if it was the crunch of his footsteps as he stepped through the icy cold snow or if it was some sense that she had to know when he was missing, but, either way, he heard a second pair of footsteps crunching behind him. Genis turned around and saw Presea standing behind him.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked her.

Yawning slightly, she replied, "I couldn't sleep. It's way too cold. But...what about you?"

"I was going to take a walk. Um, w-want to come while you're up?"

Presea smiled at his invitation and softly said, "Sure."

Genis listened to the soft _crunch, crunch, crunch _of her footsteps as she walked over to join him. "Okay, lead the way," Presea said.

The two quietly walked through the forest, admiring it's beauty and enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, Presea heard Genis stop. She turned around to see him gazing up at the trees.

"What's wrong Genis? Did you see something in the trees?" she asked.

A nervous smile appeared on his face as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"H-heh, w-well, we're under some mistletoe, Presea," he said, fidgeting nervously. "Do you know what that means?"

Presea shook her head, confusion written all over her face. "I've never heard of it before. If it's some name of a tree, then it doesn't grow in Ozette."

Genis was very nervous, especially because he was telling the girl he liked, what mistletoe was, "Eh...well, it's this old tradition, where, if two people stand under some mistletoe, it means they have to...kiss."

Presea was silent. Then Genis continued. "Well...you see, kissing under a mistletoe is believed to lead to romance or everlasting friendship and goodwill."

Once again, she stood there. Then she smiled sweetly and said. "Really? But that sounds like something grown-ups do."

"W-well, actually, you're right. Mostly grown-ups do it...but...I don't know...kids could do it too..." Genis said, immediately feeling stupid after saying that.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe anyone can follow an old tradition, even if it _was_ intended for adults only." Presea said, agreeing with him.

She heard Genis gulp audibly as a mixture of nervousness and excitement coursed through him. He had longed for a chance to kiss Presea, he had a crush on her ever since he first laid eyes on her in Meltokio. Maybe this was it.

"R-really? You think so?" Genis said, and he started to blush.

"Yes but, um, are you okay? Your face turned red all of a sudden." Presea stated.

"I-it is?"

Presea walked closer, and placed a cold hand on his red-hot face. Genis gasped a little at how cold her hand was. But his face just got redder, and hotter, because he was so nervous of being this close to the girl that he had always been flustered around. He looked into her eyes and saw the reflection of the stars in them and, all of a sudden, he began to lean forward, so close, yet so far away. Presea began to reciprocate his actions, leaning in until their lips were just centimeters apart…

"Presea? Genis? What are you two doing?"

Genis and Presea swung their heads around to find a sleepy Lloyd walking toward them. He kept walking until he was standing directly in front of them, still looking bleary eyed.

"W-we were just...um t-tak--" Genis muttered.

"Taking a walk." Presea finished calmly.

He stared at them for a minute before shrugging his shoulders and saying "Okay."

Lloyd turned around and started walking back to camp while he called over his shoulder, "I don't know about you two, but I'm going back to camp where it's nice and warm. But if you two want to stay out here and freeze, then be my guest."

Genis and Presea looked at each other briefly before deciding to follow. Genis was sad and disappointed, and started to head back to camp. Just then, Presea called softly, "Genis?"

The young magician stopped and turned around to face her.

"What's wrong, Presea?" he asked.

She walked up to him quietly before kissing him softly on his cold lips. His eyes widened as he watched her head back over to the campfire to lay down again. She stopped and whispered, "Thanks for inviting me to go on the walk with you. It was nice." She smiled.

With that, she lay down in her sleeping bag, and rolled over so that her back was to him.

Genis was too preoccupied--thinking about the first kiss they just shared--to even get red-faced or flustered.

Presea turned around and said goodnight to Genis, then turned back over.

When Genis finally snapped out of his trance-like state, he said goodnight back to the girl he fell in love with, then lay down to sleep. He knew he would never forget this night. The whole thing was so…magical. He could only dream of what lay ahead for the two of them, after they reached Derris-Kharlan. That night, his dreams were filled with many soft snowflakes, a certain pink haired girl, and an endless crystal-filled sky.


End file.
